


The Force of Fate

by twofaced_tRader



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: BDSM, Drama, F/F, Kind Of Explicit, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofaced_tRader/pseuds/twofaced_tRader
Summary: A few years after her graduation, Nico has become a very popular solo idol. After collapsing on stage, she finds herself in a particular hospital to meet a certain doctor, whom she hasn't seen a while.





	The Force of Fate

It was the first night of the Nico Nii’s Smile in the Winter Concert Tour, Nico had been performing for almost 3 hours now, it was time for her to wrap up. She sang the last lyrics to her most famous song, Mahoutsukai Hajimemashita! She breathed heavily, she was quite fatigued from all that singing. She was pretty famous and had been famous for quite some time. Only some final words before she could go back to her hotel room and have a nice relaxing bath. Nico took a moment to try to catch her breath, her breathing not slowing. She kept smiling at her audience, yet her chest began to tighten. Regardless, Nico needed to end the concert on a good note.

A few people were standing up, clapping their hands in a wild craze. Nico waved and smiled to a few good lucky fans who were absolutely blown away by Nico noticing them. Nico began to feel a little burning sensation in her chest, probably nothing, it was just a while since Nico had done such an intense concert like this. Now, more people were standing and waving or clapping their hands, shouting “ENCORE! ENCORE!” again and again. 

The audience, in unison, yelled for just one more. It slightly bugged Nico seeing as she wasn’t exactly feeling the best right then, she just wanted to-. “Uh, I don’t know, do you uh...guys REALLY WANT AN ENCORE?” Nico shouted into her mic, she decided that upsetting some fans probably wasn’t a good idea, so for them, she would sing the song again! Wasn’t Nico the best? “ALRIGHT EVERYONE, LET’S DO IT AGAIN” Nico and the crowd all cheered in unison. A needle of pain struck her heart, and she clenched it for a brief second before she peered over to her manager. Her manager wearing a concerned look gave her a reluctant thumbs up, giving the OK for an encore. Preparing herself to sing and dance again, she took in a long big breath.

She suddenly felt dizzy, and her body ached all over, Nico was losing grip, her vision starting to haze. The song had started to play but unfortunately, there wasn’t going to be an encore. The last thing Nico could remember was the impact of her head hitting the black floor of the stage and voices fading as people had suddenly rushed to her. Her mic spilling out of her hand and the first verse of the song playing, without her singing.

 

Nico woke up with a sudden jolt, where was she? Her vision was blurred but she could still see a white ceiling. She had the worst headache that she thought was even possible, although it seemed like it was only a short one as she was starting feel the tiniest bit better. She mustered enough strength to lift her head just enough so that she could look around. Her vision still slightly unclear, she could see everything was mostly white. A hospital room, a private one as well. It was dark apart from some small faint lights, and indeed a little bit cold in the room. A machine on the right of Nico whirred as it made an idle noise. In front of her, Nico could see tubes around her, probably going through her as well…

She hadn’t realised until now, that she couldn’t hear anything, she heard faint murmurs but not audible enough for Nico to understand. The murmurs slowly became louder.

“Hey and did you hear? Apparently that famous idol, Nico Nii collapsed while doing an encore during her concert.”

“Really?”

“Yeah and last night they transferred her here into this hospital I’m pretty sure.”

“How did you know?”

“I was watching the news last night when she appeared, it was all over social media. They say it was due to exhaustion and stress.”

Nico had decided to stop listening, so she collapsed on stage huh. She hoped that she didn’t have to have to cancel her tour, although felt like having a break and perhaps postponing it to a later date. She turned her head to left where the window was, it was night time, the city lights shined brightly with the usual nighttime rush hour vibe. Cars were dispersing into roads, a few small snowflakes touched the glass and dissolved upon contact, it seemed it had snowed just before Nico had waken up, what a shame that Nico had to miss the first snow. 

There was a small digital clock on side counter on the left of Nico’s bed, the screen showed a faint 10:58pm which Nico had somehow managed to see in the dark. A few switches and buttons for different things were there, perhaps a light switch was there. But nevermind that, all Nico wanted to do was sleep, luckily no one was here to bother her. The two voices from before had stopped, in their place a new voice sounding with authority replaced them.

“Girls, you should have gone back to your rooms now, it’s almost 11.”

“Aw really? Yes ma'am.”

Nico struggled to get herself to comfortably sleep, there were many things she was thinking, and of course she wanted the answers to them. Her head rested comfortably on the pillow, it may not have been the comfiest bed but Nico was willing to sleep on it. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

 

“Nurse, is this Yazawa-san’s room?”

Hmm? Nico awoke from hearing that voice.

“Oh, Doctor, yes, I was going to check up on her. Do you need something?”

“No thank you, but I’ll check up on her myself.”

Nico couldn’t be mistaken, that voice belonged to...

“Doctor Nishikino, may I ask why?”

There was a slight pause. The Doctor had said something quieter than her tone from before, Nico couldn’t hear her at all.

“I understand Doctor, have a good evening.”

She was here. That meant Nico was in Nishikino General Hospital. Nico hadn’t seen her in what... years, was this a some sort of coincidence?

The Doctor had opened the door and entered quietly from the right, being careful not wake up Nico if she was asleep. Nico could see the redhead approach her in the darkness slowly after she looked behind herself. After all these years, those beautiful amethyst colored eyes stayed as striking as ever. Her hair was tied up in a neat and tidy ponytail, her hair seemed to be longer than before, but not much different. Her attire consisting of a plain, white lab coat, under her right arm was a black, plastic clipboard and few pieces of paper. A tag on her left side, contained a picture and a name; Nishikino Maki. 

She set aside the clipboard and it’s papers. Her right hand slipped into her pocket while the left hand slipped out to hold on the railing at the end of Nico’s bed. Her fingers began to lift towards the direction of the light switch, but stopped. Maki stopped to face the window looking into the flickering city lights, it had begun to snow again, harder by the minute as the sky shrouded with darkness. She turned to face Nico, her expression, not exactly what Nico was expecting, showed a slight sadness in Maki’s eyes. Nico opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Maki.

“Yazawa-san, it’s rather unfortunate that you’ve been hospitalized at the start of your tour. I’m afraid that you’ll be staying here for at least a week.” Maki looked at Nico straight, with strange but mostly expressionless eyes. It almost seemed like she was a totally different person, not the one she dated a few years back. Nico felt her heart sink a little.

“Maki. Why are you calling me that? You know it’s me, the one and only Nico Nii!” Maki stared blankly into Nico. Clearly she wasn’t here for any of that.

“Hey Maki, I’m sorry alright. For what happened back then, I just felt, really stressed out, I was just starting by myself as a solo idol and well, I’ll admit that I overreacted. Will you please forgive me?” Nico had said trying to avoid the arising awkward tension between them.

Maki turned unconvincingly away from Nico to look at window again, it only seemed like the snow would never stop, perhaps it was a snowstorm. She remained silent, Nico couldn’t tell at all what she was thinking.

“Maki, I’m really sorry okay? Actually, I don’t even have the right to apologize to you right now. After all these years you must have gotten a better girlfriend, one who was less busy and overactive than me. But I just want you to know that...well...I still l-love yo-”

“Yazawa-san.”

“Stop calling me that.”

Maki turned to look at Nico again, she then sat on left corner of Nico’s bed, her hands returned to her pockets. She let out a heavy sigh. Nico wondered what had happened to make the atmosphere tense like this. All this time and this is what Maki is like to her? If she didn’t love Nico anymore so be it. Maybe she had another lover, and this was Maki trying to break the news. Either way,  
Nico would return to being the popular idol she is without anything happening. 

Maki had moved herself over next to where Nico’s thighs were. Unexpectedly, she suddenly climbed onto and placed herself on Nico’s hips while Nico was in thought. Her right hand snaked out the pocket. She held a scalpel in her hand. Her hand and the sharp point of the scalpel came towards Nico’s face with increasingly concerning speed before it stopped dead in front of Nico’s neck. Just what was even happening?!

“Don’t move or I end the famous Nico Nii’s life right here.”

Shocked by Maki’s sudden threat, Nico nodded slowly to show her compliance. Along with the questions that she had from before, even more popped into Nico’s head, the most important one being, why was Maki doing this?? “Y-you’re kidding me right, Maki? Now you can put that k-knife down, it wasn’t a very funny joke but if you want, we can talk this out, r-right?” Nico swallowed trembling. Maki had continued to hover the scalpel above Nico’s neck, Nico swallowed, momentarily bringing her neck a little closer to the tip of the scalpel. Her eyes refused to meet with Nico’s, a scowl creeped onto Maki’s face. Nico tried to move herself away from the scalpel, but with Maki’s weight pushing down on her and her current weakness and tiredness, she could barely move a centimetre. 

Barely any movement continued, Maki still sat upon Nico with her teeth gritted, Nico was practically frozen on the bed, miniscule sweat droplets began to trail down the side of her face. The blood in her face practically vanished. One wrong move and this could be the end. The end of Nico Yazawa, no, the end of the fabulous Nico Nii and her career as an idol and everything to come.

“That day, you left me alone. I had apologized so many times to you yet you wouldn’t even listen to me,” Maki lowered the scalpel slightly so that Nico could raise her head to look at Maki properly. “You couldn’t listen to a _single_ word I had said. You say you were busy with all your idol shit and stressed out, I was too.” Maki silently cried as she sternly looked into a horrified Nico, if Maki’s eyes were daggers, then Nico would be dead a thousand times by now. “My family wanted me to become a doctor, no, a _neurosurgeon_. And inherit the hospitals. I had to study very hard to get into the university I wanted, unlike you who waltzed up and became a solo idol. It might have been my fault that I forgot, but you refused to even listen to me. I _tried_ to reason with you.” 

There was a small patting sound, was it the snow hitting the window? Nico glanced at the window then at Maki, small tears ran down her face and hit the blanket over Nico’s stomach. Speechless, Nico tried to think of what to say, should she apologize? That was the only thing she could do.

“I’m sorry Maki. I didn’t, well, I refused to listen to you and I’m truly sorry for that, I just...overreacted and I couldn’t think well at the time. I didn’t understand that you were under a lot of stress as well. I mean I thought it wasn’t easy to forget an anniversary.” Nico mumbled hesitantly, she didn’t want to admit it, but she needed to give Maki a proper apology. “You never tried to understand Nico. You never fucking will. Not after what has happened to me,” Maki’s tone was very furious and angry, Nico could feel the pain and sadness behind it. By now Nico, would have thought that she would have started crying, but not a single droplet rolled down her face. 

“Maki I-” Nico stammered before Maki cut her off. “Look at you,do you still care?” Maki’s hand holding the scalpel began to shake violently and her hand started to lose its grip on the scalpel, her other hand clenched the blanket beneath her. Bigger and heavier tears began to slide down her face, a small wet patch began to form where Maki’s tears had fallen. 

Outside the snowstorm had poured all over the city, traffic was starting to form on some roads, dim and distant lights vanished behind the heavy snow, some flickered off while others stayed on. 

This was unbelievable, Nico couldn’t understand what the big deal was with Maki, sure she knew that she hurt her, but she was treating this like it was the worse thing that happened to her! Nico scrambled to move herself upwards, and perhaps move Maki away from her, unfortunately she lacked enough strength to do so. Maki was sobbing in front of her, crying and crying and crying. The scalpel in her hand was now in front of her, not being a direct threat to Nico, Nico decided this might be the only chance. Nico reached towards the end of the right side of her bed, where the nurse call button was. Her fingers felt the cold air as it seeped under the blanket, making a beeline towards the button. 

_It’s right there… almost…_

 

“Don’t you fucking touch that Nico.”

Maki’s arched over to grab Nico’s hand with her left, her right deathly tight grip on the scalpel. She held Nico’s hand with forcefully and the scalpel returned to it’s position in front of Nico’s neck. Nico winced in pain, worn out from trying to press the button, and Maki drained the life out of hand, Nico couldn’t move or even flinch when the scalpel returned to her front of her neck. “Do as I say, and this scalpel won’t need to be in your neck.” Maki had said this with a calm but angry tone, she put Nico’s hand atop the blanket, she hastily brushed the remainder of her tears in the corners of her eyes. 

Nico was done for now. There was no way she could get out of this now, she busted her chance. Nico dared not to do something like that again, she still had many questions, but the thought of being...murdered horrified her, even more so that it was going to be Maki that would do it. 

Maki’s left hand began to shuffle in her left pocket, the scalpel returned to her right pocket, in it’s place came a plastic sort of wire, it looked familiar but Nico wasn’t quite sure what it was. Maki began to lift the blanket to reveal Nico’s left hand, she grabbed both of Nico’s hands and used the plastic wire to restrain Nico. Nico could then see what she was wearing, plain light-pinkish hospital provided pyjamas. The wires were actually plastic handcuffs, Nico whimpered when Maki began to tighten the cuffs, she then pulled out another one to tie Nico’s cuffs to the head of the bed’s railing. As Maki connected the other cuff with Nico’s, Nico could hear soft but uneven breathing coming from Maki, Maki’s lab coat hit Nico’s face and dangled over it, swiping her nose. 

Maki returned to sitting on Nico, and pulled the scalpel out of her pocket, but this time held the sharp end pointing the ceiling as she rested her hand on Nico’s chest. The hallway lights behind the door began to dim and eventually darken as the very small gap of light under the door vanished. Nico could only hear her panicked breathing, in the darkness, as Maki’s eyes flashed over Nico’s. Maki’s mouth slowly opened to speak, followed by one small tear that trailed down her cheek.

“When you left me that day, I-I was devastated. I couldn’t think straight, and my thoughts were all jumbled, I kept t-thinking that it was all my fault and that you would never c-come back to m-me,” Maki’s voice shaked and shivered, her tone became sad and gloomy. “I t-tried to go home but then I was… p-picked up by t-these… m-men.” Maki’s voice trailed off, her left hand cupping the side of face. Nico felt her heart beat faster and her shoulders tense up, this was serious, what happened to her that night?

“T-they took m-me, and no one e-else saw, t-they took me t-to this empty a-alley and they did t-these...h-h-horrible things to me,” Maki at this point visibly shook, her cries began to worsen. Nico raised her head to speak, with a serious expression. “What did they do to you, Maki?”

Nico squinted into Maki with serious and concerned eyes, Maki’s eyes however refusing to connect. She gritted her teeth and said with a scary but hopeless face; “They...they fucking _raped_ me Nico. Do I have fucking spell it out for you? Jesus…” Maki’s breathing became more and more uneven and heavier, her left hand slammed down the side of Nico’s bed. Curled into a fist, her hand reached to Nico’s collar and grabbed furiously towards her. Nico winced as her head was jerked up.

 

_“And it's all your fault.”_

 

Nico’s heart stopped. Maki stared scarily into Nico with menacing intent, there was nothing behind those eyes, only pure hatred, Nico was absolutely petrified, she couldn’t say anything in protest, this was her fault.

“It was so painful. I was raped for 2 whole hours. 2 fucking hours Nico. It hurt so much and I couldn’t feel anything inside me anymore, they left me there, and I couldn’t feel anything after that. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t scream for help. Someone found me later and I was in hospital for 5 months, I couldn’t do my exams,” Maki had basically broken down into a mess, her hand loosened the grip on Nico’s collar and her head hit the pillow. “I had stayed there for 5 months and everyday was a pain to get through, every single fucking day I felt suicidal, I felt as if I couldn’t return to being a student, everything I studied for was for nothing, and that I was some sort of empty and useless shell. I had no more motivation left from what little I had in the first place. I was messed up as shit, I had to go to therapy for 3 years and couldn’t start studying again until three years ago, I still haven't completed my diploma.”

Maki stopped speaking. It felt as if the entire room was dead, a bombed dropped and nothing was left. Nico didn’t dare move, or even speak for fear that Maki would stab her right then.

“It was purely coincidental that I happened be here temporarily for my studies, and since I own this hospital, I know everything that comes in and out of this building, including yourself Nico.”

This time, Nico’s eyes couldn’t meet with Maki’s, faced with guilt and horror, Nico began to cry herself, she tried desperately not to sob out loud. Other than that, it was dead silent between the two of them.

Suddenly, after putting the scalpel back in her pocket, Maki got off Nico. Nico felt the slightest ray of hope as tried to move off the bed but no, Maki viciously dragged the blanket off Nico, and sat back down before Nico could begin to move. She took off her lab coat and hung it over the railing at end of Nico’s bed. Outside, the snow storm was clearing up letting ray of moonlight seep into the dark room. Nico could now see that underneath she was wearing a smart but dressy blue collar shirt, a slick, black skirt and a sexy pair of black leggings to top it off. She began to roll up her sleeves and unbuttoned the top button of her shirt. She untied her hair letting her precious ruby locks drop down to their full length. Nico unable to move became filled with fear, she wasn’t going to was she? This surely couldn’t be happening!

Maki crept up to Nico, Nico’s heart started to pound as she got closer and closer, stuck by her handcuffs, Nico was powerless to do anything. Maki started to unbutton Nico’s pyjama shirt, One. By. One, they came off in seconds. Nico’s skin was now exposed to the cold air, a slender finger snaked down from her neck to the top of her bra. Nico happened to be wearing a petite front clip bra, the finger proceeded to slide down to the top Nico’s pants. “No Maki! Please don’t do this to me, I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry! I’ll always be sorry, just please don’t do this…” Nico whimpered helplessly and Maki slid Nico’s pants down her legs and tossed it over her shoulder.

More tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as Maki unclipped Nico’s bra, she started to fondle Nico’s small breasts aggressively, Nico grimaced as she felt pain, she felt very uncomfortable, she wasn’t even turned on. Maki pinched Nico’s nipples causing Nico to shriek in pain followed by an outburst of tears. Maki looked at her breasts with disinterest and boredom, she scoffed with annoyance. “M-Maki stop...please...I’m sorry!”

Maki stopped and rose her head to look at Nico, “Shut the hell up Nico, I don’t want to hear your apologies anymore, it’s far too late for that now.” Maki snarled into Nico’s ear, which ultimately hushed Nico, quiet from the terror, no words to object to Maki. Maki looked back down towards Nico’s weak and fragile body, a finger went to rub against a small wet patch that had formed on Nico’s panties, she prodded it, and slid Nico’s panties down. Nico moaned trying to hold it back. “So you’re aroused even in this situation? That’s just embarrassing.” She snarked at Nico who was humiliated and crying even more. Maki flicked one of Nico’s nipples with her left hand and let her other fingers circle Nico’s entrance. Nico held back desperately the fact that she was a little aroused. With ease, Maki forcibly  put in one finger and immediately started to pull it in and out. Her palm awkwardly hitting Nico’s pelvis with each thrust. Nico let out a small moan, trying to resist was almost way too hard.

Inserting another finger, Maki started to thrust it faster, she herself was getting aroused, Nico had given in and started to moan and groan more audibly. It hurt so much, so painful, thoughts, questions escaping Nico’s mind.

Maki moved her left hand onto Nico’s shoulder. She dived in to give Nico a rough kiss, Nico let her mouth open and Maki slid her tongue in, her tongue mixed with Nico’s, they broke away to breathe. Nico left her mouth open only to receive nothing. Inside her, Maki felt an urge of lust, she had cooped herself up for so long, she forgot what this felt like. She rapidly thrusted her fingers in and out, Nico panted heavily when Maki rubbed her slender fingers against Nico’s tight walls. Nico was almost on the edge, she could feel her mind going crazy, just as Maki played with her clit, her pleasure through the pain was all that came.

The feeling was gone, it wasn’t there anymore. Nico could only think of the pain and tears Maki had induced. Never had Nico thought this would happen to her, this feeling of devastation and loss of hope, many emotions went through Nico’s head. 

Just then Nico had finally understood what Maki had gone through, she no longer wanted to be who she was, she felt as if she was the worse person in the world for never truly understanding. Nor did she ever chase after Maki after that day, using excuses like ‘Maki probably doesn’t want to see her now’ or ‘She’s probably busy with her studies’. There was no excuse that stopped her from even just a call. After all this time, perhaps… Nico hadn’t been the right person for Maki. Perhaps, they were never meant to be together, had Nico never confess to Maki in the first place, none of this would have happened, or perhaps it was fate that had forced them right to this very spot.

The increasingly aroused Maki had begun to take off her own clothes, her shirt and leggings were already in small messy pile. Off came her skirt to expose more of Maki’s alluring skin, Nico unable to move, think or function involuntarily watched her. She started to unclip her bra and slowly, with increasing pace, messaged her breasts. A few moans broke out of her, she than squeezed her nipples causing her to twitch unexpectedly. After a few moments, thirsting for more, she reached into her panties and made an obvious circular motion. Soon after, Maki had thrusted a finger or two into herself, unable to control herself, she went faster and panted from her visible pleasure.

Nico unable to comprehend the unbelievable sight in front of, gradually, she shut her eyes. She couldn’t hear anything, nor see or feel nothing, she was tired and sick. She hoped, her only hope for now, that closing her eyes would solve everything, that she would later open her eyes to nothing bad. To wake up from this nightmare.

 

After coming, Maki almost saddened by Nico’s lack of attention to her looked away from the restrained girl, a lone warm tear rolled down her face. The expression she wore was lifeless, except for a hungry thirst for revenge. Knowing she could not have it now, clearly no one would forgive her for what she had done.

The door clicked behind her, closely followed by a surprised gasp and the sound something that hit the ground.

“Oh my goodness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello viewers, I'm pretty new to AO3 but allow me to introduce myself, I am twofaced_tRader. Just call me tRader.
> 
> This is the first fanfiction I have written for anything, but one day I just kind of thought, I wonder if writing with a darker theme such as rape would be hard. And well I can say it definitely is, if I had to say, I wouldn't want to write it again. 
> 
> Again, this is my first fanfiction and well smutty sorta thing and its kind of weird, I hope you still enjoyed it haha despite the darker theme.
> 
> If anyone could give feedback on how I can make my future fics better or well actually suggestions for future fics (because my creativity just randomly peaks when it doesn't need to) it is much appreciated ;)


End file.
